User blog:Dream Hacked/Introducing the YouTube Audio Player template
Hello Creepypasta Community, If you are from another wikia and you just happened to see this on a google search wanting to know how to put it on your wikia, please be sure to visit this link for proper instruction on implementing this template to your page. ^_^ I have just made a new template now available for our Wikia! It's an Audio Player template. It's obviously very different from your video template that has been set there from Wikia as a default. You don't have to import videos for music for your pastas any longer, nor have a dull profile. This has been accepted by Cleric and imported into the Wikia by me. Yep, your Wikia just got cooler. Note before using Template: Not all videos work on the template! As an alternative, please try different videos of the same song or upload a video of the song on YouTube and try playing it on here. With this you can : *''Play music on your pastas/ profiles'' *''Record yourself reading a pasta, posting it on youtube, and use this template to have it read in your voice'' *''Almost anything sound related is possible with this new template.'' *''Always keep your audio player visible on your pastas anywhere on the page. Some people may not want to hear the music'' With that said, there are some guidelines that you need to follow in order not to get in trouble. Note: Breaking any of these rules results in automatic ban '' ''You may not : *''Post inappropriate music or screamers on pastas/profiles'' *''Post music with any kind of profanity'' *''Post what the community would concider annoying and obnoxious'' *''Vandalize other pastas/profiles in any way'' *''Any other abuse involving this module will be automatic ban with no warning!'' *''Remember, this is a horror site. Don't go posting Hip Hip on pastas.'' *''Make sure that the autostart is not on if you use the template on comments that you post.'' --- Having that said I will now show you how to use it ^_^ This is the code for the module. Post it in the "Source" part of editing mode without any space in between the 2 brackets on each end. Please read everything carefully in order to avoid trouble with it. { {YoutubePlayer |Top = 0 |PlaylistURL = embed/HMnrl0tmd3k |Autoplay = 1 |Hide = 0} } You need change the parts after "{{YouTubePlayer|" to make it work! See below: *Top = (#px, This is how far down the music player is on the page from other things, example: 108px. I always have mine set to 0) *PlaylistURL = (This shoud be part of URL for the video that's after http://www.youtube.com/) Note: The random text after "p/" and "embed/" is example code found on the YouTube URL. If you are wanting to play a playlist, then it should, for example be, "p/v4D8zKlqO2Q " instead of "embed/v4D8zKlqO2Q". The "embed/v4D8zKlqO2Q" is for regular videos that are not on played from a playlist. The code for a song on a playlist can be found by copying the code after http://www.youtube.com/ and before ?version=3 or by adding a video to a playlist, going to the video, then to playlists, clicking share, then embed, then copying the code after http://www.youtube.com/ and before ?version=3 if it's on a playlist. To get the code from a regular video that isn't on a playlist, simply look at the url after "v=". If it has the word "featured in the url, copy until you hit the "&" *Autoplay = ( 0 or 1 , 0= Doesn't Autoplay, 1= Autoplay) *Hide = (0 or 1, 0 = The module Visible, 1 = The module Hidden) Credit goes to the Lego Wikia. One of their admins provided code for this. By the way guys, this took me hours to create the Media pages to make this possible for you. Please don't do anything to where the template gets removed from the wikia. Please comment your thoughts and concerns below. If you have any trouble with this module, please post a comment here or on my talk page. I appreciate all comments :) Category:Blog posts